


[sick trombone solo]

by lefticurse



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: Brendon gets by with a little help from his boyfriend.
Songfic for Hey Thanks by The Wonder Years





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just mindless fluff but yeah whatever

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Brendon sighed, rolling over to see his boyfriend, sleeping quietly next to him.

“Ryan?” He whispered, poking his shoulder. “Ryan, wake up.” Ryan grumbled unintelligibly. “Ryan?”

“What?” Ryan answered, squinting at Brendon.

“I think the UPS guy is here.” Brendon said. Ryan closed his eyes.

“You get it. You're already awake.”

“But I’m comfy!” Brendon protested, as the ringer buzzed a third time.

“But I’m _asleep_.” Ryan retorted.

“Please, Ryan?” Brendon begged, trying to look as pitiful as possible.

“Do we have to argue about this every time?” Ryan mumbled, but Brendon could see a faint smile on his lips.

“We wouldn’t have to if you just got the door!”

“ _You_ should have gotten the door. It’s your turn, and you’re awake anyway.”

“But…but…” Brendon tried to think of an excuse. “But I wanted to cuddle with my cute, warm boyfriend!”

“If I went to answer the door, you wouldn’t be able to do that anyway.” Ryan pointed out. He moved his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight from the window.

“Please, Ryan? Think of that poor UPS guy. Out in the cold, at 8 A.M., waiting for a signature?”

“He wouldn’t have to if _you_ went out there, would he?”

“C’mon, Ry. I’m cold. Please, for me?” _Bzzz._

“Fine!” Ry said, exasperated. He quickly got out of bed and started to pull on some pants. “You owe me, Urie.” Ryan threatened.

“Thanks, Ryan!” Brendon called to Ryan’s retreating figure.

Brendon listened to the sound of Ryan’s footsteps heading toward the front door and snuggled under the covers.

 

“You really don’t have to stay.” Brendon said, as Ryan began taking off his jacket and pants.

“And what? Leave my poor, sick boyfriend unattended? I don't think so.” Ryan said as he snuggled next to Brendon on the couch. Ryan leaned in to kiss Brendon on the lips, before he was blocked by Brendon’s flailing hands.

“No, no, no!” Brendon exclaimed. “I’ll get you sick!”

“I think it’d be worth it,” Ryan said, and tried to peck his boyfriend again. This time Brendon let him and grinned into Ryan’s lips. Ryan sat back down and stayed pleasantly sunk into Brendon’s side until Brendon started making grabby motions at the tissue box sitting on the table. Ryan quickly got it for him, and Brendon blew his nose noisily. “When did you last take your medicine?” Ryan asked after Brendon stopped.

“Like an hour ago.”

“Okay. You can take more in a couple hours and then it’s straight to bed.” Brendon stomped his foot in feigned annoyance.

“Don’t baby me, Ryan.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Brendon was about to make another snappy remark when he started coughing violently. Ryan quickly moved closer, rubbing his back. “Brendon, are you okay?” He asked, all traces of sarcasm gone from his voice.

“Yeah,” Brendon replied, his voice now croaky. He tried to clear it, but just started coughing again.

“Should I get you anything?” Ryan asked, once Brendon had quieted down. “Soup? A glass of water? A foot rub?” Brendon kept shaking his head. “A blow job?” Brendon perked up, and Ryan laughed at the eager expression on his face. “I was just kidding, doofus.” Ryan said. “You’re not fit for a mind-blowing orgasm right now. You need to rest.” Brendon snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He said, punctuating the sentence with a sneeze.

“Really, though, you don’t need anything?” Ryan persisted.

“No. I’d rather just stay here with you.”

“Okay.” Ryan settled down and got comfortable.

“Thanks, though.” Ryan leant up and kissed the tip of Brendon’s nose.

“Anything for you.”

 

“Brendon? Are you okay?” Ryan asked, concerned.

“I don’t know,” Brendon answered, a slight wobble in his voice. Ryan sat down next to him on the bed, where Brendon was laying staring at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong, B?”

“I don’t know.” Brendon repeated. “I’m just a little overwhelmed, you know? With the new album. We’ll have to go on _tour_ soon, and I don’t know. I like being alone with you. I like just staying at home and playing Scrabble or something with you. I’m not ready to go on tour yet. I like staying in one place and I like having _room_ for my stuff and I like being able to move around and do shit, even if I prefer not to. I got used to just staying home and doing nothing, and I don’t know.” Ryan slipped under the covers with Brendon. He interlocked their fingers.

“Hey, Bren, we won’t have to go on tour for a while, okay? And when we do, I’ll still be there. And Spencer and Jon, too. It’ll be fun. A little cramped, but fun. Didn’t you enjoy the last tour?”

“Yeah, but it was so exhausting.”

“It gets easier, doesn’t it? You’ve built up stamina. It’ll be better this time around.” Brendon nodded slowly.

“Maybe.”

“We have some time. We can enjoy the peace now, and when we go on tour we can fuck around and wreak havoc with Spencer and Jon and it’ll be great, yeah? Like last time?” Brendon smiled a little at that.

“Maybe.”

“And if it ever gets too bad, just tell me, okay? I can try to help.”

“Yeah,” Brendon said, then paused. “You do.”

“What?” Ryan asked, confused.

“Help, I mean.” Brendon amended. “You do help. A lot.”

“Oh,” Ryan said quietly. He turned his head to the side to look at Brendon. “That’s good.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah. Me too.” They stared at the ceiling in silence.

“Thanks,” Brendon blurted suddenly.

“You’re welcome.” Ryan answered after a couple seconds.

“Like, for everything. For being here, and for helping me all the time, and not getting sick of me, and just -” Brendon stopped to take a breath. “Just, for everything.”

“I know.” Ryan said. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
